Childhood promises
by kurenohikari
Summary: When Rin presents as an alpha, just after graduating from middle school, he triggers Haruka's first heat. Haruka's father doesn't like that this means his only son- omega at that- has already found his mate and demands Rin to leave his son's life for good. However, before leaving Rin promises Haruka that he'll come back for him one day. Will he meet Rin again? Or did he forget?
1. Tears and Goodbyes

**Full summary:**

 **Rin never changed schools, but he met Haruka in a park one day and became best friends immediately. Each other's group of friends never knew about this childhood friendship, it was something precious for them- a secret that only belonged to them. When Rin presents as an alpha, just after graduating from middle school, he triggers Haruka's first heat. Haruka's father doesn't like that this means his only son- omega at that- has already found his mate and demands Rin to leave his son's life for good. However, before leaving Rin promises Haruka that he'll come back for him one day, so he better wait for him that day each year under the sakura tree they met. Three years later, Haruka just finished his junior year, and still remembers that promise.**  
 **Will he meet Rin again? Or did the older boy forget about the sweet omega waiting for him back in Japan?**

Beginning of the chapter:

It's been three years since Haruka has last seen his mate, though he never lost faith and kept on recurenting that same tree they had met under, each year for a whole day. He got there at one a.m and left at midnight- not caring about how dangerous it could be for an omega or that he always returned home with a tear stained face and a broken heart. Still he trusted Rin's words, he never let any alpha touch him- spending his heats in pain and all alone- and he became the best one in english at school, just in case Rin came one day and wiskered him to Australia to live hapily ever after.

Haruka isn't normaly a sentimental one, he doesn't show his emotions easily and isn't one to let his imagination run wild. However, once Rin enters the picture that changes. He is clingy, needy and a ball of cuteness. Each year he prepares their wedding and bonding ceremony, he dreams about the ideal house for them and their future children. He even has their names and futures planed. He even trained to become the perfect house Omega, in case Rin prefers him staying at home and not at school. Either way he would be happy, as long as he made his alpha proud. But Rin isn't back yet... so he waits and waits.

This year however was diferent, this year Haruka's dad went out and found him, waiting under the tree that meant so much to the young couple, as the sun was setting. Looking at the crastfallen expression on his son's face, he knew he made a huge mistake.

"Dad... what are you doing here?" Haruka asked his father, composing his expression as soon as he noticed he wasn't alone.

It broke his heart, to see his dear Omega son, the one who used to always run around this park with a smile on his face, but now he is only a shell of the boy he used to be "I am so sorry, son"

"Sorry about what?... dad, what did you do?!" Haruka exclaimed, not liking how the pieces were fallin on place.

"When that boy presented and triggered your heat I was furious... I blamed him about my only son being an Omega. At the moment, I hadn't accepted you completely and loathed the fact I didn't breed an Alpha. I made sure he knew he wasn't welcomed anymore and needed to get the hell out of your life" Mr. Nanase explained, with a pained expression.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the usually calm and colected Haruka exploded "HOW DARE YOU?! THAT'S WHY HE NEVER CAME BACK" tears began to roll down his cheeks as he felt all the energy leave his body, his alpha wasn't coming back and thinks he isn't wanted.

"NO! He never gave up! He alwyas sents me monthly phone calls, telling me how he is at the top of his school in the academic spectrum, about every swiming competition he's been on, about how well he's doing with money. That boy wins more than I do, thanks to all the endorsment deals and sponsors he has. Showing me what a capable Alpha he is, showing me that he can take care of you and provide you with everything you would ever wish. When he won the Olympics, a golden medal around his neck, he rapidly phoned me and informed me about how he won a scholarship at T University in Tokyo and already has a pacious penthouse for the two of you to live in..." the last sentence was almost a whisper, but Haruka heard it.

Every inch of happiness and pride he felt, knowing his Alphs pushed himself to the limits to prove himself to his father and win him over, knowing that a golden medal Olympic swimmer wants him as his mate, evaporated and Haruka was filled with dread. Because that last sentece, was spoken with so much regret... silently begging for forgiveness.

"What did you do?" the young Omega asked slowly.

"Every year, a couple of days before this date, he calls and asks if he is worthy enough of you. Each year I turned him down... until last year I gave him a goal, if he would medal on gold in the next Olympics I would allow you both to mate. I never thought he would take me seriously, that he succeeded even less... but he did. I put so much pressure on him, manipulated him and broke him. He ended up at the hospital for pushing himself to much at such a young age. All this only to break him by telling him you already had an Alpha" Mr. Nanase's words were like knifes to Haruka "The Tachibanas were paying us a visit, when Rin called. He heard the Makoto's dad asking me if I would like to unify both of our homes, after all his son is crazy for you and you both get along very well. I am sorry son, but I was so jealous and frustrated that a child that barely left high-school was doing better than me that I told Makoro's dad yes and let Rin hear me doing it"

The young Omega would have never thought his dad could be such a cold, manipulative and heartless monster. The small hope of seeing the love of his life again evaporated and he fell on his kness, legs giving up. He screamed and showed his fangs to his dad, when this one tried to get closer. The next thing they both know, another Alpha had attacked the older Nanase, beating the crap out of him. Before the new Alpha was able to land the final blow, the delicate arms of the Omega wrapped around the waist of the young Alpha.

The next morning, Mr. Nanase was found by a runner and driven rapidly to a hospital. Everyone thought that the older Alpha was attacked by another Alpha, who had stolen his Omega son away. Makoto cried for his supposedly future mate, Mrs. Nanase cried for his lost son and Mr. Nanase cries were full of regret. But no one knew what really happened... no one knew taht Haruka wasn't kidnaped, but he chose to leave. No one knew that the young Alpha had been listening to every word the older Nanase spoke to his son. No one knew that Haruka Nanase ceased from existing that night, and became **Haruka Matsuoka**.


	2. More tears and Meetings

**-Five years later-**

"Makoto, stop spacing around" Rei demanded, as he wrapped his arms around his Omega- Nagisa- frash bonding mark on his nack for all to see "I have enough with one excited kid, I don't need another"

"Hey!" complained the newest member of the Ryuugazaki family "I am not a child!" he pouted, puffing his cheeks, like a little kid, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course not, love" his Alpha corrected rapidly, heart burning at how cute he looked. Luckily the sarcasm was lost to the Omega, who jumped on Rei happily- everything forgiven "What's gotten into you anyways?" Ryuugazaki asked his fellow Alpha, once his partner had stopped kissing every inch of his face.

"I was just thinking about how things would have been if Haru was here with us... living on the big city, all together..." he answered, making the cuddling couple's heart ache for his friend.

Ever since Haru was kidnapped, Makoto has not been the same. He tried to cover it up with a smile and acting like he always behaves, but ever since senior year of high-school he has never had a stable relationship. It was as if he was waiting for Harula to come back, it hurt his friends to see him like that. Yes, they missed Haru, but they learnt to move on with their lives.

"I'm so sorry sir!" the exclaimed apology brought them back from their thoughts.

Right in front of Makoto there were two adorable children who were carbon coppies of Haru when he was a kid, the only difference was that their hair was red. Rei normaly doesn't like the combination of red and blue, but on those cute boys that had just bumped into his friend... it looked very good.

"It's ok, kidos. Nor harm done, are you all right?" Tachibana asked the boys, as he kneeled down to their level, once he had recovered his voice. These children looked just like his lost beloved.

"We are fine..." one started.

Just to be have his sentence finished by his twin: "... thanks for asking"

"Ah! What polite little boys you are" Nagisa cooed.

"Our mother taught us well" they both chimed at the same time.

"Aito! Akio!" someone called out, a voice none of the three men ever thought they would hear again.

Standing just a few meters away from them, was Haru. As beautiful as they remember, if not more. He was holding a baby boy of blue locks and bright red eyes.

"Mommy!" the twins shouted excitedly, skiping all the way towards him.

"For goodness sake boys, I told you over and over again not leave my side! You could have gotten lost or taken away!" Haru scolded his boys, but at the same time he was beaming for having them next to him.

 _Motherhood suits him_ , thought Tachibana.

"We are fine, mommy" Aito reassured Haru.

"We just bumped into someone, but he was a nice sir" Akio continued.

"Kids..." Haruka sighed "Tell me who did you bump into, so I can apologize correctly"

"There!" they chimed, pointing at the thee ex-swimmers.

"God..." Haru gasped, not believing his eyes.

"Haru?" Makoto whispered, as if he spike louder the Omega he was waiying for would vanish into thin air.

"Haru!" Nagisa jumped away from his Alpha and leaped at his friend, only to have both boys growl at him and step in a protective position in front of his mother "Wow" the Ryuugazaki Omega gasped, taking a step backwards.

Gone were the cute and polite little boys, now they were protective and vicious Alphas, baring their shark teeth- like their father's.

"Aito! Akio! Calm down, they are old friends" Haru's words seem to work, because soon enough the twins were back to normal "Guys... It's been a long time"

"Haru!" the three of them called out and dragged Haruka into a group hug, being careful of the baby in the Omega's arms.

"What happened? Your dad said that you were taken away by a feral Alpha" Nagisa denanded to know, once they had finished hugging.

"Of course he would" Haruka scoffed, almost letting a growl of his own slip "Ah... why don't you guys follow me. I'll explain on the way, but the four of us need to be somewhere else" with that the seven if the set off.

"You see, when I was young I met a kid at the park I used to frequent a lot. He was a year older than me and my best friend. We were kind of possessive of each other and didn"t want others to get between us and our time togethee, so we kept our friendship a secret. He presented as an Alpha a few days after graduating middle school, which triggered my first heat" explained Haru, igniring the gasps of surprise "You know that means, that my Omega had already chosen a mate... that had found my fated pair. Though that ass... my father didn't like the fact that I was an Omega and made it impossible for us to be with each other. Later on, when my mate proved to my dad he was a worthy choice for his son- that meaning me- he accepted the request of Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana to unite our families in spite, father was jealous that my mate was more famous and richer than him"

"Wait a second! Rich?! Famous?! Isn't he older than us by just a year?!" Nagisa interrupted, shocked by the revelations.

The three of them were, but Makoto not because of the fact that a just graduated from hig-school was already rich, but because the dreams of mating with his dear Haru could only be fantasies. That the Omega never belonged to him, everything was a lie.

"Yes, he is a professional swimmer. His name is Rin Matsuoka" Haru replied.

"Wait a moment! You mean that the five time gold winner of Japan's National, the four time gold and one time bronze medalist of the Worlds and the swimmer who medaled gold in _both_ , London's and Rio's Olympics, is your mate?!" Rei exclaimed "You are even carrying his mark!" he pointed at the shark necklace around Haru's neck.

"Yeah..." Haruka sighed happily, playing with it "Rin also has mine, a dolphin necklace" the Omega's old friends could only look at him in shock, he was acting so... soft, cute and warmly- nothing like the Haru they knew.

 _So, that's how a mated Haru looks like._ Makoto contemplated in his head, smiling sadly but finally ready to move on. Even though, this meeting broke his heart, Tachibana was happy to see that his love was safe and content.

"So there's where we are going?! To Japan's National swimming competition" Rei thought out loud.

"Yes, we are!" Aito confirmed.

"We have to be there to cheer for our daddy!" Akio continued.

"Isn't that right Kazumi?!" they asked their baby brother, who simply made happy noises that showed his accordance.

"They are beautiful names" Nagisa praised "How did you decide?"

"Just think of the gift you want to give to your children" Haru answered, smiling at his children as if they were the reason he lives for "When the times comes you'll make the right decision, I am sure of that" both Rei and Nagisa blushed at that "Tell me about you now, whats new?"

"Well, Rei and I mated and got married! We all went to K University and graduated on our chosen majors. Rei now is an assitant college profesor in T University and has the position of dean of the cience department on his sight, though that's for the future. Makoto was hired by N University as the coach of their swimming team. I signed a contract with Marakawa Publishing and am having my first book published soon, it's for children- I hope you guys like it" that last part was told to the twins.

"That's amazing guys!" Haruka congratulated them.

"What about you Haru?" Tachibana asked, softly.

"Well, I went to T University with my mate, both graduated under sport psychology. I work at the Samezuka Academ as the conselour and give the mandatory health classes. Though now I spend most of the time with the kids at home and help manage my mate's career. That will continue until this little guy turns ta least one year old" the Omega answered.

"That's incredible Haru!" Nagisa giggled at what a dotting mother his friend was.

"Here we are!" exclaimed the twins together and lunched themselves at a red haired man that was waiting outside "Daddy!"

"Aito! Akio!" the man caught them and began spinning them around, the three of them laughing joyfully "Haru, my sweet Omega" the Alpha greeted his mate and youngest son with a sweet smile, once he had put down his other children "You are late, I thought you wouldn't make it" he commented once they had broken apart from the greeting kiss.

"As if, we just met old friends on t he way" Haru replied "Rin, these are Nagisa and Rei Ryuugazaki, and Makoto Tachibana. Friends from high-school. They are living in Tokyo now"

"Tachibana... wasn't that the family your father was going to force you to marry into?" Rin all but growled dangerously, wrapping an arm possessively around his mate.

"Relax, sharky. That was only our parents idea, Makoto had nothing to do with it" the Omega calmed his amte down, all but melting against his husband. Sweet and cuddly.

"If you say so... Nitori!" He called out, and a petite Omega came rushing "Guys this is Aiichiro Nitori, he is my coach, and will take care of you for the rest of the competition"

"Shouldn't he be with you?!" Nagisa asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I have Haru by my side. He is prepared for this kind of things too" with that said, the red haired turned around and took his family with him- not noticing the tears threatening to roll down the cheeks of his Omega coach.

"This way please" Nitori said dejected.

"If you don't like how he treats you, you should tell him... or Haru" Makoto offered, seeing how down the pretty Omega was.

"He doesn't treat me bad! Not at all. Do you know how many professional athletes take an Omega as their coach? Not many! Also, he listens to me and treats me as an equal... but I also know, that whenever Haruka-san is around he doesn't pay attetion to anything but him. He doesn't do it because he is mean, but because he doesn't notice it" Aiichiro defended his student.

"You are in love with him, aren't you?" Makoto asked silently, once they were sitting and the other two were distracted by the competition.

The result was already knwon, Rin was going to win, after all he is the best swimmer of Japan and one could say of the world. But the one other contestant that could give him difficulties was Sousuke Yamazaki. But still Makoto's two friends were inmersed into the competition.

"I am, though I know I never stood a chance. Haruka-san is the perfect Omega. Beautiful, composed, elegeant and smart. Not to mention he swims beautifuly and presented just for Rin-san. He also birthed three pups for his alpha in the span of five years, all male and Alphas. Do you know how hard it is to compete against something like that?! He also makes motherhood look so easy. He is praised right and left for being the perfect mate, the perfect mother and the perfect Omega..."

"I know what you mean, after all I lost my battle against Matsuoka-san- the perfect Alpha... those two really belong to each other, don't they?" It was Tachibana's time to sound dejected "But at least that gives us the oportunity to give them up and be able to move on"

"I never thought of it like that" he tells the Alpha, surprise clear on his face.

"Look, I've been pinning for Haru for five years while he lived happily with his mate and kids... I think it is my time to be happy" Makoto said "Are you free tonight? Maybe I could take you out for dinner?" He asked the pretty Omega out, at least Notori knew what it felt to have his heart broken by the perfect fmily.

"As long as I am not a rebound, yes. I would love to!"

Things were looking up for these two, maybe moving on wasn't as impossible as they thought to.

 _ **Chapter's Notes:**_

 _ **Aito= Darling child**_

 _ **Akio= Bright man**_

 _ **Kazumi= Beautiful peace**_


End file.
